1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a learning disabilities diagnostic system in which a remote visual assessment component and an auditory assessment component are forwarded to the system and the system prepares an assessment based on the visual assessment component and auditory assessment component.
2. Description of Related Art
Nearly 20% (1 in 5) of the nation""s children between the ages of 5 and 12 may be challenged by one or more learning disabilities. This is an astonishingly large number of children, vastly beyond the capabilities and resources of most school systems to properly identify learning disabilities or to adequately provide for them. Many teachers, already burdened by classroom overcrowding and sheer class size, are simply unable to offer the time and attention required to help these children when they need it most, i.e., while they are still young enough to be aided without stigma or social labeling. Accordingly, it is desirable for parents to have options to test for learning disabilities outside of the school system.
Conventionally trained medical personnel have performed tests at their offices to assess children with learning disabilities. However, the provided medical tests can be expensive and the children are often uncomfortable in the medical surroundings leading to impaired performance on the tests. It is desirable to provide an easily-administerable remote testing environment to inexpensively provide pre-screening of learning disabilities.
The present invention relates to a learning disabilities diagnostic system in which a remote station includes a visual assessment component and an auditory assessment component. A diagnostic station is coupled by a communication interface to the remote station. The diagnostic system receives the visual assessment component and auditory assessment component and prepares an assessment based on the information received. Accordingly, the diagnostic system allows a user to complete visual assessment tests and auditory assessment tests in their own environment for prescreening of learning disabilities. The invention will be more fully described by reference to the following drawings.